Lovers Destiny
by Ropo
Summary: Now Aragorn has embarked on his quest with the fellowship, Arwen is all alone. Her heart aches 4 Aragorn&she yearns 4 adventure.She soon finds herself searching 4 him, but doesn't realise what danger awaits her...and a greater evil threatens all. Plz R&R!
1. Freedom

Lovers Destiny

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R but no flaming because this if my first Lord Of The Rings Fanfic…and I know am bad so I don't need to be reminded, thanks!

Enjoy!

_________________________________________

**_Chapter 1:_** Freedom

Princess Arwen stared somberly from the balcony of her room. She yearned for her love Aragorn, great son of Arathorn. He journeyed far on a perilous mission, and the destiny of all depended on it but where did that leave her?

*I long to see my beloved Aragorn again, my heart follows him to the furthest reaches of this earth, and I long for an adventure…but 'tis not my time nor my destiny, so I must watch the world go by without me, and sit alone worrying, such is life!*

Lady Arwen rose from her seat. She needed some fresh air, she never thought she would think it but the houses of Rivendell were...stuffy, almost constricting. She missed Aragorn dearly, and did not bear to think what would befall her if he was slain. Such a dangerous quest but someone had to undertake it, and Aragorn was the most valiant there was.

She passed through the corridors of the house and out into the fresh morning light of the gardens. Laughter of others tinkled in the breeze but she could share none of their merriment even for such a fine day. Arwen caught a glimpse of her father out on the sunlight terrace, conversing with a visitor she did not recognize, She knew in her heart what she had to do, and that she must see Aragorn no matter what.

She slunk past the guards and made her way down the darker passages of the house and into the armory. She slipped a gleaming sword from its sheath and examined it. It seemed satisfactory for her use,and she attached it to her belt, she selected a lithe bow and quiver of arrows from a row on the far wall and some daggers from a shelf. She slipped out to the stables at the other side of the house, and released the swiftest horse (Crystalstream). She required no saddle or reins for elves prefer to ride bareback. She led Crystalstream to a dark wall near the gates, and felt for a switch on the base of a tree.

The wall swung open silently to reveal a dark passage, lit only with the flame of torches along the walls. This was a secret passage used to escape when the city was under attack. Through it one could pass safely and quickly, unbeknownst to all to a safe distance from the city walls. She mounted her steed and thundered forward, her heart leading all else. 

****

*I will be with you soon my love…nothing could keep me from you!*

****

_________________________________________

Hiya what did you think? I hope you liked it! Please…no flaming!

I would like to give thanks to Leap of fate because she helped me out a lot with this story. Go and read her stories, they are really good!


	2. Free…for now

Lovers Destiny

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R but no flaming because this if my first Lord Of The Rings Fanfic…and I know am bad so I don't need to be reminded, thanks!

Enjoy!

_________________________________________

**_Chapter 2:_** Free…for now

Princess Arwen rode as fast as her galloping horse could go. She did not once turn back, but focused on the end of the dark tunnel. She would soon be with her beloved Aragorn.

*How I long to run my fingers through his long black hair. All I need it one kiss from those soft and warm lips. A single look at his rough but gentle face...I must be with my love.*

"We must hurry…" Arwen whispered tenderly to her horse. Crystalstream let out a quiet cry before using all its strength to increase its speed.

Suddenly a light ahead shone brightly into Arwen's eyes. "Whoa my dear friend…" Arwen said heaving back strongly. She slid of her horse, slowly hitting the ground.

The princess stroked her horse's nose before tiptoeing towards the end of the tunnel. Arwen was straight away struck by a blinding light surrounding her and a gentle pitter-patter sound from a waterfall.

She quickly turned away from the blinding beam. Arwen then lifted her beautiful hand and placed it over her eyes, using it to block the light from being so strong. Soon the light seemed to start to dim.

"Crystalstream…" Arwen mumbled taking her hand away from her face while her horse dashed to her side.

Arwen slid back onto her horse, scanning the beautiful landscape around her. She appeared to be in the forest Nelrond. The forest was full of tall, strong green trees, running rivers, waterfalls and a relaxing gust that seemed to talk to her. The princess closely examined the scenery checking for any guards or passers-by that may notice her.

It seemed that no one was around. Suddenly a stunning, lavender coloured dove swooped down in front of Arwen, sending her eyes chasing after it. The bird flew back down, circling above her head.

The magnificent bird made a few motions to Arwen before flying of in the east direction. "Go Crystalstream, follow our new friend." Arwen murmured, trailing after the bird.

Crystalstream raced with all speed, flowing in-between the trees. The bird was getting further into the distance while the horse was losing speed and the gap was growing bigger.

"We must hurry Crystalstream, keep your pace!" Arwen yelled keeping her eyes fixed on the bird ahead of her. The creature would soon be out of sight and they would be lost in the middle of the forest with no idea where to go.

"Quicker, quicker, we must not lose sight!" Arwen shrieked, gently hitting the horses back.

Suddenly an arrow flew out of one of the trees up ahead, shooting straight into the horse. Crystalstream collapsed on the floor, grazing its legs and screaming in pain.

"Crystalstream!" Arwen cried, soaring towards the ground next to her horse. She opened her eyes and looked at the arrow stabbed into her animal.

Before Arwen could do anything a fist hit her in the face and knocked her out.

* * *

Galadriel sat alone, thinking about what the mirror had shown her…

She did not know what to do…

If she was to interfere then she could be messing with destiny…

If she didn't though…

She may lose her grand-daughter…


End file.
